


Some gay advice

by SuperEllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I wanted Bokuto to be funny but he ended up just being cute, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEllen/pseuds/SuperEllen
Summary: Kuroo doesn't know how to act when Bokuto shows up at his place asking for advice.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Some gay advice

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I've been very productive, and I ended up writing a lot of Bokuroo. Since my long fics will be posted a chapter at a time, in between chapters I'm dropping off this little thing I wrote a few days ago.
> 
> The initial idea was to write some humor, but it got out of my control and decided that it wanted to turn into fluff instead. So here, have some fluff and a couple of pining idiots.
> 
> Please be aware that English is not my first language, so if you see any huge mistakes please let me know, because there is always a limit to the editing I can do on my own.

Since he was in high school, Kuroo Tetsurou had always known that he was gay. He'd never been interested in girls, and the first time he felt attraction towards someone was at training camp in his second year, when Bokuto took off his shirt and he stopped breathing all of a sudden. So yes, he'd always known that he was gay.

He had even had a few boyfriends, at some point, but never anything serious. A few flings, and maybe a couple of relationships that never lasted for long, because he ended up getting bored too quickly. That was something that could happen, when one was secretly in love with a straight guy who also happened to be one of his best friends, after all. Because who else could compare, when he had Bokuto Koutarou in his life?

He didn't even do it on purpose. One day he simply felt his heart try to jump out of his chest when Bokuto smiled at him, in his third year of high school, and that was it. He was ruined for life.

Now, years later, Bokuto was a professional volleyball player, and Kuroo spent more time than he was supposed to watching his matches on TV. Sure, he was of course a fan of the Black Jackals (just because Bokuto was on the team, of course) and he still loved volleyball even though he didn't play anymore, otherwise he would have never started working for the Japan Volleyball Association. But at the same time he still couldn't deny at least to himself that he watched volleyball matches to see how awesome Bokuto was.

They were still close friends, after all of those years. Bokuto had managed to become one of the best players in Japan, he was competing with Ushijima for the role of ace of Japan national team, and each one of his plays was better than the previous one. He had indeed matured into an extraordinary volleyball player, just like he had always wanted, and Kuroo couldn't be any prouder.

The problem, however, was that things had never changed between them since high school. Sometimes Bokuto just showed up at Kuroo's door completely unannounced, usually bringing snacks and something to drink, and they spent hours talking about nothing in particular. Having Bokuto so close yet so out of reach was exhilarating, and at the same time it hurt like hell, but Kuroo never wanted it to stop. Ever.

***

On a Saturday afternoon, Kuroo was relaxing at home. He had just finished watching Kenma stream live as he played some MMO game that he'd never even heard of before, and he was about to take a nap, when he heard someone ring his doorbell. He lazily walked towards the entrance, wearing an old hoodie and tracksuit pants; his home clothes. When he opened the door, however, he was surprised to see Bokuto's smiling face fill his field of view.

Well, he didn't even know his friend was in town! But he was indeed still happy to see him. At first, seeing Bokuto from up close took his breath away, but he managed to get back on track immediately; he was a professional now, he'd been doing it for years after all.

"Brooo!" Bokuto yelled, as loud as ever, before wrapping both arms around Kuroo's torso. Kuroo's breath was taken away again, this time by the strength that those arms were using to hold him. Bokuto had grown quite a lot since high school, and even though Kuroo had grown a little himself, Bokuto was now a whole centimeter taller than him, and way bulkier than him. He actually looked like a mountain. A mountain of smiling warmth, with shiny golden eyes and fluffy two-tone hair.

Trying not to die, Kuroo reciprocated the hug. Bokuto was laughing, happy to see him apparently, and Kuroo could only get lost in the beauty of that sound. He would have given anything to be able to hear it every day of his life, forever. But he couldn't dwell on those thoughts for long, he needed to get back to reality, where the two of them were just bros and Bokuto could never know about his hopeless crush.

When the greetings were over, Kuroo let Bokuto in, and the other started moving around his apartment as if he belonged there. He did, even though he maybe didn't know it. Or at least that was what Kuroo thought, a gentle smile appearing on his lips as he watched the other walk to the living room and get comfortable on his couch. When Bokuto turned towards him, however, Kuroo immediately dropped the smile and let his usual confident smirk appear on his face.

"What do I owe this visit to?" he asked, going to sit down on the couch as well. Bokuto was taking up most of it, as he was basically sprawled on it, but Kuroo pushed down his friend's legs in order to obtain a little room for himself.

What he would have never expected, however, was to see Bokuto stop smiling all of a sudden. He now looked a little embarrassed, and he started staring at the floor right beside the couch. Well, that was odd.

"Bo? Is something wrong?" Kuroo inquired, now actually worried. Had something happened to his friend? He didn't seem like he was going through one of his usual mood swings, but at the same time he didn't seem to be entirely himself either.

"I came here to talk to you. Because you're the only gay friend I have and I really need some gay advice" Bokuto stated, still not looking at Kuroo.

Hearing those words, Kuroo choked on his own breath and almost died right there on the spot. Sure, Bokuto knew that he was gay, since his sexuality was a pretty big part of his life and he couldn't keep it hidden from his closest friends for long. It had never seemed to be a problem for the other, who had never treated him differently than he did before, even after he'd found out that he liked boys. Kuroo had told Bokuto that he was gay a few months after graduating high school, terrified that the other was going to tell him that they couldn't be friends anymore, but he was shocked when Bokuto's reaction had only been a single word question: "So?" It was a sign that his sexuality didn't matter a bit to Bokuto, and that they could still be friends as they had always been.

Therefore sure, Bokuto was okay with him being gay, but at the same time he never talked about it. For Bokuto, apparently, Kuroo being gay was just one thing, on the same level as Kuroo having black hair, or something like that. Not a topic to discuss, because there was nothing to talk about.

And now, completely out of the blue, Bokuto was mentioning his sexuality, telling him that he needed some gay advice. Kuroo tried very hard to wrap his head around that thought, asking his brain to please hurry up and process those words, looking for an answer to give his friend.

"W-what kind of gay advice do you need?" he finally managed to ask, even though he sounded hesitant in the beginning. He was feeling nervous now, just like that day many years before when he first came out to Bokuto. It was stupid, he didn't need to be afraid now. Bokuto wasn't there to judge him, he was there to ask for his help. Even though Kuroo couldn't imagine a reason why Bokuto, of all people, could be asking for _gay_ advice.

Maybe he needed a different perspective to understand what some girl was thinking about him? In that case, Kuroo was definitely the wrong person to ask. The fact that he liked boys, after all, didn't automatically mean that he understood girls. In fact, he was particularly odd for a gay guy, since all of his friends were straight guys and he never had any interest in befriending any girls.

He waited in silence as Bokuto collected his thoughts. He could almost see the other man's brain work, as the effort of thinking too much was perfectly portrayed on his face. He was like an open book, something that had always amazed Kuroo to no end.

"I don't know how to say this..." the volleyball player started, and Kuroo only kept quiet and waited. He gave his friend an encouraging look, to let him understand that he could go ahead and talk, but Bokuto still hesitated a little more before he finally spoke.

"There's this guy that I really like, so I wanted to ask you... how do you seduce a guy?" Bokuto finally asked. His voice was just a whisper, but what he was talking about was obviously very important for him, because he looked incredibly serious while he stared at Kuroo now, a little desperation seeping through his voice and appearing clearly on his face.

Kuroo stopped breathing, visualized the situation in his mind, clicked on the rewind button and played it again in his head. And then again. And again. Because he couldn't understand what the other was saying. What was Bokuto even talking about? He liked _a guy_? Since when? Why was the world so suddenly feeling like it was trying to turn upside down without anybody taking their time to explain to Kuroo what the hell was happening?

"I-I'm sorry. Did you just say that you like a guy? _You_ like a _guy_?" Kuroo asked, because he couldn't believe it. He'd replayed that scene in his head so many times in the few seconds he'd kept quiet, but he couldn't still really comprehend what the other had told him. Therefore, he needed to ask for confirmation. Just to be sure that he had really understood what Bokuto was saying.

Bokuto blushed, going back to stare at the floor. "Don't be so surprised. I never told you before, but I've sort of always had a thing for both girls and boys" Bokuto confessed. After that he changed his position on the couch, going to sit with both feet on the floor and both forearms resting on his thighs. From that position, Kuroo had an even harder time looking at his face.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before? I mean, it's none of my business, but-" Kuroo started blabbering. He was really trying to make sense of what Bokuto had told him, and he needed to process it out loud in order to really get there.

"I've found some guys to be interesting, but I've never really wanted to act on it. I've been fine with girls my whole life. But now there's this one person I can't get out of my head, and I think it's time I do something about it. Please help me" Bokuto explained, his voice at an incredibly low volume. It was so out of character for him.

Kuroo wanted to be mad at him for not telling him anything before. Shit. If he had known that Bokuto had been interested in boys as well the whole time, he would have confessed to him _years ago_! He would have never allowed his pining to get to that level, he would have had a way to stop hurting himself! But now it was too late for that. Bokuto was already interested in someone, a guy he liked enough that he even decided to go to Kuroo for advice on how to seduce him.

He was too late. He lost his chance. A chance he'd never even thought he could have had. Kuroo wanted to curl into a ball at the end of the couch and cry. But he couldn't. He needed to stay focused on the situation, and he needed to put on a smile and show his friend some support. Tentatively, he put a hand on Bokuto's back, which at the moment was a little curved since he was leaning forward.

"I'll help you, okay? Why don't you tell me something about this guy, and we can figure out together what you can do about it?" he suggested, because he was a masochist. There was no other explanation to that. He started rubbing up and down Bokuto's back, and soon he saw his friend partially turn in his direction, giving him a shy smile. He smiled back, because there was nothing else he could do when he had such a marvelous sight in front of him.

"Okay so, this guy I like.... he's... he's perfect, you know? Every time I see him, I get lost in my thoughts, imagining my hands running through his dark hair. And when he laughs I feel the need to laugh with him. He has the most intense eyes I've ever seen. He's really smart, but he likes to have fun as well, and every time we have fun together I can't stop my heart from beating like crazy. And we can talk about volleyball too, because he loves volleyball. He makes my world spin in so many ways" Bokuto told him. He started talking timidly, but the more he went on, the more confident he sounded. Kuroo could tell how much he cared about that guy, because it seemed like Bokuto's entire face brightened like the sun just by thinking about that person, and talking about him.

It wasn't fair. Kuroo would have given anything he had in order to have Bokuto look at him with so much joy. Instead, he had to listen as the love of his life was talking about some other guy. A guy who was probably the luckiest person on the planet, and he didn't even know it. 

Realizing that he couldn't just stay silent and die of jealousy, Kuroo hinted a smile towards his friend. "Seems like an amazing guy" he commented. Yes, whoever was able to make Bokuto light up like that had to be the best person on the planet.

"He is" the other man confirmed, giving Kuroo another smile. "But I need to know how to make him understand that. I mean, I don't think he's ever looked at me that way, and I need him to realize not only that I like him so much, but that he can maybe learn to like me back."

The more he heard Bokuto talk, the more Kuroo was feeling his heart ache. He would have given anything to have the power to make Bokuto feel loved and appreciated. But unfortunately he wasn't the person Bokuto wanted to hear those words from, so he wasn't going to tell him. He was, however, going to be a good friend, and he was going to give Bokuto suggestions on how to talk to the guy he liked.

"Are you two close?" he ended up asking, because that was going to give him a better idea of what he could have suggested his friend to do. It was also going to hurt like hell, but he tried his best not to think about it.

Bokuto immediately nodded. He was again looking at the floor, avoiding Kuroo's eyes. "Not as close as I would like, but still very close" he replied.

It was then Kuroo's time to nod, as he got lost in his own thoughts. How was he supposed to help Bokuto in a situation like that? It seemed surreal. But he knew that he needed to do something. Therefore he took a deep breath and entered his _best friend mode_.

"If you're close, it means that he knows you. And even if he doesn't return your feelings the way you would want him to, he still cares about you. In this case your best option has nothing to do with how to seduce a guy specifically. You should just come clean" Kuroo suggested, trying his best to sound as a comforting friend and not as a pining mess who would have given anything to be in some other guy's shoes.

Bokuto's head shot up as he heard those words, staring at Kuroo with wide eyes. He seemed to be about to panic. "Shouldn't I take it slower? I mean, like buying him a beer and complimenting his athletic body or something?" he asked, looking pretty confused. Kuroo found that sight endearing, and it made him laugh a little.

"That's perfect for some guy you just want to have sex with!" Kuroo commented, and his words made Bokuto furrow his brows. He was probably reflecting on the situation, trying to understand what Kuroo was talking about. He couldn't look any cuter.

"Oh, okay... how should I tell him then?" Bokuto inquired, probably trying to figure out the best way to act. Kuroo could only smile at him even more, because Bokuto really was adorable, in his own way.

"Just look into his eyes. Touch his hair, maybe. And tell him how much he means to you. If he's not brain-dead, he will like you back" he finally suggested. He wanted to see Bokuto be happy, even though it wasn't with him. That was the reason why he really hoped that everything would work out just fine for his friend.

He noticed Bokuto swallow at his words, and fear slowly disappear from his face. He looked even more beautiful now, as he positioned himself with his knees on the couch, sitting on his heels, entirely turned towards Kuroo. Noticing that change of position, Kuroo turned a little more towards the other, one arm resting on the back of the couch.

Bokuto's eyes looked different now, more intense. They were looking at Kuroo as if they were trying to stare at his soul. Kuroo felt naked under that gaze, but at the same time he felt safe, because he could see the pure affection on his friend's face. He noticed Bokuto take in an uneven breath, and then raise shaky hands, reaching towards Kuroo. He felt the need to close his eyes, because he didn't think he could manage to hold the other's gaze for long, and so he did. Soon, however, his friend's hands touched his face, sliding from there into his hair. He felt them caress his head, and he suddenly was unable to breathe.

Immediately, Kuroo reopened his eyes, only to get lost in Bokuto's burning gaze. What the hell was happening? He couldn't understand!

"I don't think you realize how amazing you are. People take your awesomeness for granted, but I don't. I think that being close to you is a gift. You know, I had a crush on you all throughout high school, but I didn't realize it until years later. But now I know that you mean the world to me. I really think you're the greatest love of my life" Bokuto breathed out. There was pure confidence behind those words, a sign that he definitely meant every syllable. And Kuroo was probably about to die. Or was he dead already? Because it wasn't possible, Bokuto couldn't be saying those words to _him_... could he?

He opened his mouth to talk, to say anything, but no sound came out. His brain was spinning so fast that he couldn't even catch his own thoughts. Therefore he just remained there, looking like an idiot, with his mouth open and his eyes searching for answers, completely unable to breathe.

After a couple of seconds, Bokuto leaned back, retreating his hands, eyes now wet with unshed tears. "Please Kuroo, like me back!" he cried out, desperation and hope in his voice.

It was true, then. Bokuto was really in love with him. It was difficult to believe, but apparently it was true. Kuroo felt relief wash over him, breath coming back to his lungs, and all he could do was laugh. He was the happiest person on the planet, because he was lucky enough to be the one Bokuto had fallen for.

His reaction, however, was probably misinterpreted, because Bokuto's expression turned into fear once again. Kuroo could read the hurt in his eyes, and only then he realized that maybe he shouldn't have laughed like that. Before Bokuto could retreat from him completely, Kuroo reached out to him and grabbed Bokuto's wrists, keeping him in place. He wasn't going to let the other get away from him, not anymore. Not when they had already wasted so many years.

"I can't believe we could have been together since high school and you never told me before! You're an idiot! But I never told you either, so it makes me an idiot too, I guess. That's probably why I love you so much!" he ended up blabbering, not even sure that he was making sense. Not that he cared, though. The only thing that mattered was to let Bokuto know that he loved him back.

He saw Bokuto's face brighten once again, going from kicked dog to kid in a candy store in less than a second. It was the most beautiful sight in the world, and it made his heart beat so much faster that he was afraid his body couldn't take it. Then Bokuto showed him the biggest smile he'd ever seen, and before he could even realize what was happening, he found his entire field of vision filled with _Bokuto_.

It was sudden and unexpected, but Bokuto threw himself at Kuroo, landing perfectly with their lips pressed together. Bokuto was eager, just like an overgrown puppy, but at the same time he was sweet, and caring. Kuroo still couldn't believe it was real. But it was; somehow, Bokuto had chosen _him_.

When they separated to catch their breath again, Bokuto was smirking. "What?" Kuroo asked, curious to find out what the other was thinking about.

"Nothing. Just... now I'll buy you a beer, and I'll tell you all about the sex I want to have with you" Bokuto stated, making Kuroo laugh once again.

Nothing would have made him happier. "That sounds like a plan" he agreed.


End file.
